Saving Confessions
by EmeraldStar-goddess
Summary: She stared at the man before her. "Can you really heal anything?" She had to know if what she heard was correct.
1. Chapter 1

**So, I've been pretty obsessed with Fairy Tail lately - writing like a ton of fics - and I decided to post this one and I hope it turned out well enough and you all enjoy it. Thanks.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Goodbye Fairy Tail

She stared at the man before her. He was tall slender man with long silver hair reaching below his back. His face framed by two bangs reaching past his shoulders, flowing backwards and with the rest of his hair. His delicate features and mildly prominent nose reminding her of a prince. He wore a white shirt and a pair of mildly baggy, cream colored pants tucked into light boots with large cuffs. His grey eyes looked into hers and she had to know if what she heard was correct.

"Can you really heal anything?"

"Yes, I can." He confirmed, her eyes falling from his face as she thought about it. Could it really be like this? Could she really be able to heal them?

"Mistress?"

"Lucy." She corrected looking up at the man, giving him a smile. "Monoceros, please call me Lucy. We're friends."

"While I like that idea, please understand I have addressed my key holders in a proper way rather than informally."

Lucy bit her lip. "W-Well there's always what Virgo addresses me as…" She trailed off blushing a bit. While she liked the nickname it was still a bit much but it _was_ a lot better than mistress.

"What would that be?"

"Princess." She replied softly and he gave her a smile.

"Very well, Princess." He bowed and she felt her face heat up. Shaking her head she got back to what she wanted to talk to him about.

"Monoceros." He stood straight and looked at her. "If you can heal anything, would – would it be all possible for you to heal my friends?" She looked up into his grey eyes needing to know the answer.

"If that is your wish, yes" He nodded and she could feel her heart pound wildly in her chest at his confirmation. He could do it. He could save them.

"Then come with me. I need you to heal them now." She grabbed his hand and began to pull on him.

"Princess, wait." The blonde looked back at her spirit still leading him to her master.

"I must warn you now. My healing capabilities do not come without consequences." She frowned at him confused by his words.

"What does that mean?"

"It means that should I take on the task of healing your friends as you wish their injuries, no matter how great, will transfer to you."

Lucy stilled at his words, taking a moment to fully process what that meant she turned to him, looking at him serious. "I'm willing to assume any injuries from them."

He stared at her for a few moments. "You took some time to think it over before you answered, if my assumption is correct – I would first like to ask what kind of injuries they have."

Lucy bit her lip, looking away, it was true she needed a moment to grasp the situation but she wanted to heal them. They had become her family and a certain mage had been so kind to her she needed to do something in return. "They have inhaled Magical Barrier Particles." She replied softly. "They've been suffering from it for quite some time and I want to heal them." She looked up into his eyes. "I know you healing them – especially with the fact that he had inhaled so much – I know it may very well kill me, but it is something I'm willing to risk. These people – Fairy Tail – they mean so much to me. They've given me something I could only dream of for such a long time, since my mother's death but now – after everything I can finally do something for them. Laxus and the Raijinshu are very powerful mages and I know that with them better they'll be able to do so much, much more than I can do." She swallowed thickly. "So, please, come with me and heal them."

Monoceros regarded her for a few moments before coming to a decision. "You are a very kind Princess." He cupped her face. "I would hate to see someone who cares so much not just for people but for us celestial spirits as well to face death at such a young age." He pulled away silent for a brief moment. "I have made a decision, one I think will benefit us all. I must return to the celestial world. Meet me here in three days' time."

Lucy slowly nodded her head and watched with heartache as he disappeared from her sight. It hurt to see him go, to know he could help her nakama and yet she had to wait for three days before anything could be done. With that she turned and dried her tears, heading home for the night.

Three days. She had never thought waiting for three days to pass would be such an excruciating thing to experience. When the time arrived she made her way to the park underneath the sakura tree in which she last spoke with Monoceros. Standing for a moment she wondered if maybe she should summon him or would he show up through his own power? A few more minutes passed by and she saw a light, feeling him arrive from the celestial world before seeing the actual spirit.

"Monoceros" She whispered his name afraid of what he would tell her.

"Good afternoon my princess" He bowed before her. "I apologize for the wait Princess let us go to them now." Lucy smiled brightly and the pair made their way to the guild quickly entering it she sought out her Master.

"Master, where are Laxus and the thunder god tribe?"

"They're with Porlyusica."

"May I see them?"

Makarov frowned slightly but nodded his head and led her to Porlyusica's place, both silent the whole way. Once there Lucy took a breath, calming herself as she approached the four mages smiling sadly at them. It hurt to see them in such pain, their bodies trembling even though they were still unconscious.

"Master I would like a few moments alone with them, please."

"I am not leaving their side." Porlyusica stated.

"That's fine. I understand." She waited until she heard her master leave and once he was gone she turned to Monoceros. "I'm ready."

He nodded his head and walked over to first Evergreen, placing his hands over her, they soon began glowing and before long her entire body was engulfed in the glow.

What are you doing?" Porlyusica demanded.

"I'm having Monoceros heal them." She stated simply.

A few moments later he moved to Bickslow and then Freed, repeating the process. Finally he moved to Laxus and Lucy bit her lip waiting anxiously for him to be finished.

"Could you check on them, give them a final assessment?" Lucy turned to Porlyusica and the woman frowned at her before nodding her head and getting to work. Turning back around the stellar mage watched knowing Laxus would take the longest; he inhaled so much of it, risking himself for everyone. Swallowing back her tears she waited as patiently as she could for him to finish healing the lightning mage.

When his hands pulled away Lucy let out a sigh of relief and watched as Porlyusica began her assessment on Laxus. She turned to Monoceros. "Thank you."

He smiled at her. "Princess I would like to apologize to you for being late. I want to inform you that I was late because I had to make an arrangement with the Celestial King." Lucy tilted her head curious. "With permission I was able to heal your friends, when they have fully recovered you will assume the particles almost immediately." Lucy nodded her head. "Once they begin you will come to the celestial world for recovery."

"How long will I be gone?"

"I do not know Princess. The healing process will take some time. You may not come back for a long time, most likely years before you can see them again, if at all."

Lucy looked at him surprised at his implication. A day in the celestial world was three months here so what could easily be a year there would be much, much longer here. "I understand."

"You're a foolish child." She looked at Porlyusica surprised by her angry tone.

"Maybe, but it's worth it. For Fairy Tail – for my family, anything is worth it." She turned to Monoceros. "I would like to ask a favor."

"Of course, Princess"

"Can you give me one day to spend with them? So that I can be with them just one last time before I leave?"

Monoceros sighed. "I would love to give you a day but all I can give you is until 6 PM tomorrow."

Lucy nodded her head swallowing thickly. "Thank you Monoceros." She looked to Porlyusica. "Don't tell them I healed them. Please, as a last request, don't tell them I did it."

"I don't care what you want. Get out of my home now." Lucy smiled sadly at the cranky woman before turning to leave, Monoceros going back to the celestial world. She stepped out and looked around, glancing down at her master she smiled at him. "Thank you Master."

"Of course, my child let us return to the guild before it gets too late." Lucy nodded her head and she followed her master silently hating she would never see this old perverted man again. She quickly bent down, pulling him to her, surprising the old man.

"Lucy?"

"I'm sorry." She whimpered. "I just – I" She began crying, holding tight to her master. He merely sighed and wrapped his arms around her.

"It'll be okay Lucy. They'll get better soon." He reassured. "You'll see. I know it's taking some time but soon enough they'll be causing trouble much like the rest of you brats, breaking my guild and anything else they think of." Lucy laughed slightly. Even though it wasn't the reason she was upset he managed to make her feel better.

"Thank you Master."

He patted her back. "Come child, we must get back before it gets dark." Lucy nodded her head and released him standing up she continued walking with him in silence. Once in Magnolia she made her way home planning to get up early to spend her day at the guild with every member of her family.

* * *

At the sound of her alarm beeping she reached an arm out, smacking the infernal device until it went silent, tempted to go back to sleep at reading the time she then remembered just why she chose to get up early. Letting out a soft sigh she stretched her arms she heard a noise beside her and turned unsurprised to see Natsu sleeping in her bed yet again. Glancing up she noticed Happy lying on the pillow above him and she couldn't help but smile sadly, knowing this was possibly the last time she'd be able to be with them like this.

Climbing out of bed she made her way to the bathroom for a quick shower, dressing in the celestial clothing Monoceros left her. She wore a knee-length white dress with silver designs along the sides, her arms covered with the detached sleeves matching her dress. A Silver ribbon wrapped around her neck, tied into a bow and she wore white thigh high boots and her hair pulled back into two pigtails her bangs framing her face. She exited the bathroom and walked over to the bed, placing a kiss upon Happy's head before looking at her sleeping best friend, running her fingers through his pink hair a smile on her face.

"See you later Natsu." She whispered softly. Standing up the celestial mage turned leaving her apartment and making her walk to the guild as per usual. She waved at the early fishermen giving them a final hello before she continued on her journey to the guild, trying to keep her thoughts positive so that she could act normal and just enjoy her last day to the fullest without any regrets.

Before she knew it she was standing in front of the guild doors, taking a deep breath she pulled one open and stepped inside, her eyes scanning the empty guild for the one person she had admired long before she had entered the guild. Upon seeing the white-haired barmaid with her sister she smiled brightly and walked over to the bar, taking a seat.

"Lucy." The woman greeted surprised. "Good morning."

"Morning Mira" She smiled at her.

"What can I get for you?"

"Just a strawberry smoothie please" Mira nodded and began to make the smoothie. Once the glass was placed in front of her she smiled taking along sip.

"I'm surprised to see you here so early. You're generally not here until about nine."

"I know." Lucy took another drink. "I just ended up getting up early so I figured I might as well just get my day started early." She giggled a bright smile on her face, missing the fact that Mira eyed her curiously.

"Well, it's good to see you up early." Lucy nodded and continued drinking her smoothie.

As the hours passed her stomach began to turn as her nerves started to get to her. She let out a soft sigh as she watched the members of the guild enter slowly no more than a couple at a time. Her eyes watched as the iron dragon slayer walked over to the bar ordering his usual meal.

"Morning, bunny girl" Gajeel greeted her and she resisted the urge to smack the man upside the head.

"Morning Gajeel" She greeted with a smile not noticing his frown.

After he grabbed his meal he made his way to his usual table sitting beside her best friend Levy. It made her smile and think about how her friend had mentioned something about having a really big crush on the man and she hoped that while she is gone the pair got a chance to get together. Looking around she smiled as her friends Gray and Erza entered the guild talking to each other, greeting them when they sat beside her. They talked about random things for a while and soon were off talking to other mages wanting to go on a job later.

Before she knew it the guild was full of all of its mages, the normal chaos starting to ensue, Natsu being the instigator of it all. She giggled softly as she watched them fight, destroying the guild property knowing master would be angry about it. Her pink haired friend came bounding over to her after getting slammed into the table.

"Hey Luce, you want to come on a job with me?"

Lucy shook her head. "No, I just want to stay at the guild today." Natsu frowned but nodded his head.

"I guess, but that means we have to go on a job with lots of fighting."

Lucy giggled. "Okay, Natsu sounds like a good idea." He grinned at her before walking away and joining the fight again. It made her smile as she took everything in; her home and her family. Fairy Tail. Swallowing she turned and ordered another smoothie from Mira before returning to watching her guild mates fight or just sit and talk to each other.

Time continued on and she could feel a tightening in her chest as her stomach began turning once more. She didn't want to leave them but it was necessary for her to heal. Taking a deep breath she looked up to keep the tears from falling when she heard her name. Turning she saw Erza and Mira looking at her upset and she frowned in confusion.

"Lucy, I demand you tell me what is going on." Erza spoke.

"Nothing is going on Erza." Lucy replied slowly trying to figure out why the red-head was so upset with her.

"Do not lie." She growled out.

"Lucy, we know something is going on. Please just tell us."

Looking between the two she shook her head not wanting to tell them. "But nothing is –"

"Lucy!" Erza yelled causing Lucy to stare at her surprised. "Do not lie we can see it. You've given us clues all day."

"Clues?" She tilted her head confused and Mira held up her hands.

"One; You arrived at the guild early today, much earlier than normal." She held up one finger. "Two; You didn't blow up at Gajeel for calling you bunny girl." A second finger. "Three; You've stayed at the guild all day."

"Four; You agreed to go on a job with Natsu involving lots of fighting which you _never_ want to do even if you are desperate for money." Erza spoke. "Five; You're in celestial clothing."

"Six; You've been staring at the guild wistfully all day." Mira looked at her concerned "Don't lie to us Lucy, please."

She let out a shaky breath before nodding her head. "I'm sorry." She whispered before looking up at them, trying to keep her tears at bay. "You see, I did something." She began. "I gained a new spirit from the last job I was on and a few days ago as I was making our official contract I found out he can do something so after some discussion I took it upon myself to heal them."

Mira frowned. "Who?"

"We talked it out and after some arrangements Monoceros; my new celestial spirit healed them. He healed Laxus and the Raijinshu." She spoke softly causing the girls to gasp. "But you see, because of some circumstances I –I'll assume all the injuries they sustained from inhaling the Magical Barrier Particles."

"The arrangements?" Erza questioned

"You see Monoceros spoke to the Celestial King and I've been allowed to go there to recuperate. I don't know how long I'll be gone s-so today is my last day."

"You're not coming back?" Mira looked at her sadly.

Lucy shrugged. "If I do I don't know when. In the celestial world one day is equal to three months here and I could easily be gone for a year or more and only spending a few weeks in the celestial world."

"We're going to miss you." Erza said softly.

Lucy smiled sadly at her. "I will miss you. I know I'll be thinking about you guys all the time." She wiped her eyes only to realize her hand was fading. Glancing up at the clock she realized it was almost six. _"Six so soon?"_ She looked to Mira and Erza. "Before I go, do me a favor. Whatever you do don't tell Laxus okay? Please."

"Why Lucy? I'm sure he'd want to thank you for what you did."

The blonde shook her head. "That's not important. I did it because they're my family. Just please don't tell Laxus."

"Don't tell Laxus what?"

Turning the celestial mage gasped surprised to see Laxus and the thunder god tribe standing a few feet from her. She swallowed thickly not sure what to say. In all honesty she thought she'd be gone before he came back. Glancing at the clock once more she noted she only had a few minutes and she could feel her body was starting to fade more.

"Well?" He looked at her expectantly and she swallowed nervously.

"She doesn't want you to know that –"

"I love you Laxus!" She blurted out interrupting Mira, her eyes widening slightly at her random confession. Quickly covering her mouth she flushed trying to figure out why she just spoke that. Swallowing the blonde looked up at the lightning dragon slayer who merely looked at her expressionless. "I-I know it's probably something you've heard girls say before – I mean look at you." She blushed looking away. "But it - it just kind of happened, after everything you've done for us since you came back and even before on Tenrou." Letting out a shaky breath she glanced up into his stormy blue eyes. "I didn't want Mira telling you because well – because it's just – I-I-I need to go." Lucy ran as quickly as she could out of the guild.

She stood in the park trying to catch her breath when she suddenly felt an immense amount of pain shoot through her body, causing her to collapse. The particles were taking their toll on her and it was time for her to go. Lucy looked up at the sky as she felt her body fade, feeling the air around her change and now looking upon the face of the Celestial King, she knew it was time for her to leave.

"Goodbye Fairy Tail." She whispered softly into the air as she finally faded from Earth land.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Return

He sat in a chair on the second floor watching the mages of the guild as they talked merrily or fought as they usually did. It was amusing to see how much destruction this guild could cause and all they did was a little, play fighting. All too soon four mages entered the guild, the first being an energetic pink haired fireball with a huge grin on his face. Next was a half-naked man looking annoyed at the first, making a comment before the pair ended up in a fight. Third to enter was the redheaded S-class mage dressed in armor. She looked at the pair and commanded them to stop before continuing on to the guild's bar where she sat down heavily. Last to enter was a white haired girl, petite and innocent looking, she reminded him a little bit of someone else that had been on their team two years ago.

He leaned back in his chair letting out a sigh as he watched the girl take a seat next to Erza. It had been two years since that day when _she_ had confessed to him. He didn't know what to think the second those words, came flying out of her mouth. He could still remember the day he had woken up and the event afterwards.

_Flashback_

_His eyes opened blearily, wincing at the light. He couldn't remember anything except feeling panic when he realized that Tempesta had turned into Magical Barrier Particles. He watched his friends fall before he quickly inhaled the particles wanting to keep them from spreading any further than they did. After that he could only remember excruciating pain before everything went dark._

_Sitting up he felt a little achy but it wasn't something that would cause him to worry. When he looked around he noticed his friends sitting up as well, looking at him with smiles on their faces, relieved to see him up. He gave them a smile glad to see they were well. _

"_You're all awake. Good." He looked up at the old woman who spoke. Porlyusica. She had healed them? "After I do a final assessment I want the four of you out. I can't stand you smelly humans." _

_He watched her check on all of them and he decided to speak when she came to him. "Thank you for healing us."_

"_I had nothing to do with you getting better." The old woman bristled. "Now get out of here and don't let me see you again. You humans aggravate me." She grumbled out as she walked away. "Doing the most foolish things for someone else without a real reason." _

_Picking up his jacket he walked with the others out of the woman's home curious about what she had been rambling about. It almost seemed as if she was talking about someone other than them. Shaking it off he headed home telling the others to meet him at the guild's entrance after they cleaned up. Once home he stripped, showering and putting on clean clothes before leaving his home once more and making his way to the guild. He wanted to see everyone – no he just wanted to see one person._

_Quickly pushing those thoughts aside he met with his team and they soon entered the guild heading over to the bar to order drinks when he noticed the guild go silent and he could clearly hear the blonde celestial wizard sitting at the bar. _

"_Just please don't tell Laxus." He raised an eyebrow at her statement._

"_Don't tell Laxus what?" He asked her wanting to know why he couldn't know something. _

_He watched with amusement as she gasped turning around completely surprised to see him there. His senses picked up on her nervousness and he wondered why she glanced at the clock. Growing impatient he spoke again._

"_Well?" He gave her an expectant look and she swallowed nervously_.

"_She doesn't want you to know that –"His eyes shifted to Mira as she began to talk._

"_I love you Laxus!" She yelled suddenly surprising him. He watched as her eyes widened in shock, quickly covering her mouth as she flushed, embarrassed that she had confessed. It was startling to hear really. He had no idea she felt that way about him. Keeping his face expressionless he kept his eyes on her watching her look up at him. "I-I know it's probably something you've heard girls say before – I mean look at you." His lips twitched in amusement as she blushed looking away._ _"But it - it just kind of happened, after everything you've done for us since you came back and even before on Tenrou." He almost frowned at her words and she let out a shaky breath before meeting his eyes with her brown ones. "I didn't want Mira telling you because well – because it's just – I-I-I need to go."_

_Laxus could do nothing as he watched her run out of the guild. He had no idea what to think or say, his mind actually still processing everything she had said. Turning he looked from the door and then over to Mira who's surprised face changed slowly as she shook her head. It made him curious. Walking over he looked down at Mira and without having to say anything she spoke._

"_I don't know why Lucy said what she did. I was completely surprised by her words." She confessed. "In truth, I don't know why she'd want to hide it from you guys." The barmaid looked at the group as a whole. "Lucy is the one who healed you."_

"_Lucy?" Evergreen spoke, her voice as surprised as he felt._

"_How?" Freed asked._

"_Through a celestial spirit she gained from her last job." Mira sighed. "She said that he healed you but the –"She cut herself off as if unable to say more. Erza placed a hand on her shoulder seeming to comforting the woman._

"_There were some consequences to it. We don't know the full details but Lucy had to assume any and all injuries all four of you sustained from the Magical Barrier Particles." He heard his team gasp in shock and he swallowed trying to find a way to say something. _

"_Then is she –?" Bickslow asked his voice soft, something he had never heard before. _

_Erza shook her head. "There had been arrangements made with the Celestial King and she is to recuperate in the celestial world."_

"_When will she be back?" He finally spoke; he needed to know when she'd be back with them. At his question Mira started crying._

"_We don't know. For someone in the celestial world one day is equivalent to three months here. She could be gone for years here and to her it would only seem like weeks." His hands balled into fists as he tried to keep himself in control. _

"_Could you tell us where she lives?" Freed asked. "We owe her our gratitude in the very least."_

_Erza shook her head grimly. "We did not know – we managed to force a confession from her but, today was her last day."_

The moment he found out that it was her last he felt infuriated. Why would she do that to him? Confess her feelings to him and then leave before he even had a chance to respond. After, Evergreen asked Freed's question so that they could try to find her but when they arrived at her apartment there was no answer and he couldn't even smell her presence.

Ever since that day he had been frustrated and angry. He had spent the first year going on multiple jobs with and without his team trying to figure out just what she meant. Had she in fact actually liked him and meant her confession or was it just some random thing she spoke on the spot because she was in a panic?

The first year passed and before he knew it the second year passed as well. No one mentioned her name, once the guild found out about it – no one could even bother to celebrate anything for weeks. His grandfather, the old geezer, he was in such a mess, crying for days at the loss of one of his children.

Early in the second year, because they knew the chances of her coming back were so unlikely they had been tempted to give her a funeral, despite her not actually being dead but Natsu and Erza had been enraged at the assumption so Gray had suggested something else for them to do in memory of their precious celestial mage.

His eyes glanced up at her bright smiling face, the picture hanging on the wall behind the bar; she looked so happy and cheerful in the picture. He could recall the first time he had seen her, she was the busty blonde newbie to him and while it was just to say he had almost actually been serious about her becoming his girl.

Then the takeover, during Fantasia, he slung his arm around the girl's statue just to see what it'd be like and he didn't mind it, of course had the takeover gone through he definitely would have had Evergreen revert her back to make sure she was in the guild. What surprised him was when she had taken out Bickslow. No one had ever been able to defeat him before because of his figure eyes but she did and that left an impression on him.

Before he let himself travel any further along memory lane he looked back down at the guild, keeping his emotions subsided. They had received many new members to the guild, all had questioned the picture and Mira told them who she was and what she had done for Fairy Tail. Luckily they had not received any celestial mages. He wouldn't know what to do if the guild had. Lucy was the only celestial mage he would accept as a member of Fairy Tail.

Letting out a heavy sigh he looked at the mug in his hand taking a drink of it before getting up to go speak with his grandfather about some paper work. He hoped that soon, maybe this year, Lucy would return home and if she did, he could tell her, his response to her sudden if not random confession.

* * *

A yawn escaped her mouth as she stretched her tired body. It had been a little over a week since she had left Earthland and had come to the Celestial world to recover. She had spent the first few days in agony as the particles took their toll on her body, causing her to scream in pain. After that she couldn't remember much, just that her body ached and she was unable to move without wanting to cry. Monoceros and Virgo had taken care of her and she really didn't know how but two days ago she had felt so much better and Monoceros told her she needed to stay so they could keep an eye on her.

Getting out of bed she quickly made it before changing her outfit and making her way out of the room greeting the celestial spirits with a smile.

"Good morning Princess." Virgo greeted, bowing.

"Morning Virgo." She smiled at her.

"Good morning Princess." Monoceros greeted her with a bow.

"Morning Monoceros." She greeted.

"The Celestial King would like to have a word with you."

Lucy nodded her head and followed him wondering what the Celestial King had to tell her. Hopefully she could go home today. If she did then she could see her Fairy Tail family. Natsu, Erza, Gray, Gajeel, Levy, and Mira – Her thoughts stopped at the name as it lead her to think about another mage. Laxus. The man who she had stupidly confessed to without having any feelings for – at least that's what she first thought.

After coming to the celestial world as she lied there her body practically numb from pain she thought about the confession and wondered why it had been the first thing to come to mind when wanting to lie to the lightning mage. It only taken another day for her to realize just _why_ that had been the thing she spoke. She had actually meant the words. She was in love with Laxus Dreyer. Blushing, the blonde could not believe the realization to this and now she was worried about what he'd say, almost wishing she could stay in the celestial world just to avoid any rejection. Letting out a sigh the blonde looked down at her feet as she walked feeling her face heat up at the other outcome. If he felt the same what would that mean? Would she get to date Fairy Tail's most powerful mage?

It made her giggle to think about the large man domesticated. Going on dates with her, holding hands, hugging her in his insanely muscular arms, kissing her and probably making her melt into a puddle of goo. Having a future together. At this she blushed, heavily feeling silly for letting her mind get so far ahead when she didn't even know how he felt. Maybe he thought it was funny, the silly little celestial wizard had a thing for him but she was just too naïve and innocent for his blood.

Sighing softly the blonde looked ahead and realized that they were now approaching the Celestial King and she put a smile on her face as he greeted her and she returned it.

"Old friend, it is good to see you in such positive health." Lucy smiled brightly at him. "It is actually why I have summoned you here." She looked at him curious. "You're ailment is completely gone and since you have made a full recovery you must return home to where you belong."

Her eyes winded as her heart beat heavily in her chest. Was he serious? Could she really go home? "Really?" She asked hopefully.

The Celestial King smiled at her. "Yes, you may return home. Monoceros will take you home but I must warn you that it will most likely be a shock to your body and it will take you some time before you can go about as you did before coming here." Lucy nodded her head making a mental note. "Do take care of yourself friend. I do not wish to see you here again unless it's for another party – preferably one that doesn't involve you being missing for seven years either."

Lucy giggled happily feeling overjoyed with the news. She could finally go home; she could get to see her family again. _"I'm coming home Fairy Tail."_ She thought happily.

"Come Princess. Let us return you home." Lucy nodded as she wiped her tears away.

"Okay." She sniffed. "Please take me home Monoceros."

Lucy let out a soft sigh as they walked down the path and she felt her body fade as she left the celestial world soon returning to Earthland. Upon arrival she was put into shock, collapsing on the ground as she gasped, struggling to breathe.

"It's okay Princess. Just take in long slow breaths." She did as told feeling surprised at the shock she experienced. "Good Princess." He rubbed her back soothingly as she calmed. "That's it, long slow breaths." He instructed and she continued, feeling herself catch her bearings, finally able to breathe a normal breath.

Closing her eyes she relaxed before opening them and looking around. A smile appeared on her lips as she noticed the Sakura trees and the green grass, flowers growing in beautifully and she knew where she was. Magnolia park. Sniffing she wiped away her tears as she took in her surroundings. Home. She was finally home in Magnolia after being away from them for a little over a week – she stilled as she realized that while for her it had been only a little over a week in Earthland over two years had passed.

"Princess?" She looked up at Monoceros smiling at him.

"Take me to the guild Monoceros. I want to see my family please."

"Of course." He helped her up and onto her feet, assisting her the entire way to the guild. As she stood before the doors she could feel her nerves begin to grow. What if no one remembered her? Two years isn't exactly a long time but then again it could be enough for her memory to fade, maybe no one would recognize her. "Princess?" She looked up at him and smiled.

"You can go back to the celestial world now. I want to do this on my own." He nodded his head and she stood straight, taking a calming breath, feeling Monoceros return to the celestial world. "Here we go."

Pulling the door opened she looked around at the chaos and destruction making her smile at the sight. It really hadn't changed since she was last here. Maneuvering through the chaos with ease she soon approached the bar and sat down, looking around she noticed a picture of her hanging on the wall. Above it the words 'In Loving Memory' she bit her lip and wondered if they really thought of her as gone.

"Hello." She looked up and smiled at the purple haired barmaid named Kinana.

"Hello." She greeted in return.

"I don't think I've seen you around before. Are you a mage interested in joining the guild?" She inquired.

Lucy giggled slightly. "Yes, I am a mage and yes I would love it if I could join Fairy Tail." She fibbed.

"Sure thing." She turned. "Mira!" The barmaid called. "We've got a new recruit!"

"On my way out!" She heard Mira yell.

"So, may I ask what kind of wizard you are?"

"I'm a celestial wizard." Lucy half announced smiling proudly. It was the one thing she was always proud of.

"A celestial wizard? We haven't had one of those since –"She cut herself off, shaking her head slightly. "Well I'm glad you chose to join Fairy Tail." She smiled at her and Lucy returned it. In the corner of her eye she could see Mira come out of the kitchen carrying a large tray full of plates, a smile on her face. "May I ask your name?"

Not but seconds after the question left Kinana's mouth the sound of glass breaking could be heard causing the guild to calm down as they looked toward Mira in concern asking if the barmaid was okay. Lucy looked at her as the takeover mage stared at her, shock and disbelief evident on her face. Unable to resist Lucy gave the woman a bright smile and took the opportunity that presented itself. "My name." She spoke loudly knowing everyone could hear her. "Is Lucy Heartfilia."

* * *

**HA HA HA! I added a second chapter to give you Lucy's return to Earthland ^_^ yay! Hope you enjoyed it.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Reunion

The guild remained silent as they stared at her in shock, going back and forth between the picture on the wall behind the bar to the blonde sitting at said bar, disbelief clearly etched on their faces.

"L-Lucy?" Mira stuttered out, her eyes tearing up and she could tell she was on the verge of crying. "Please, please tell me it's really you." She whimpered softly. "If you have transformation magic please don't do this."

Lucy looked at her surprised. She definitely hadn't expected that. Taking a breath she looked at Mira. "I'm a celestial mage. I can do no such thing. In fact if I recall the last time you were teaching that I couldn't even do it." Lucy glanced at the guild. "I'm not joking about who I am. My name is Lucy Heartfilia and I joined this guild a long time ago because of my best friend Natsu who I met in Hargeon." She looked back at Mira. "I really am back from the celestial world Mira."

"B-But I thought that –"

"I honestly didn't know when I'd be coming back. Monoceros was unclear about that but it was most likely because he didn't know how long the Magical Barrier Particles would take to leave my body. He just wanted to warn me should it take longer than I expected." She smiled at the barmaid and turned upon hearing the door slam open, Team Natsu standing in the door way.

"Hey guys! We're ba –"His words fell short as he sniffed the air before looking around his eyes landing on her. "Luce." He spoke her nickname softly. "Luce!" He yelled jovially, running to her as he wrapped his arms around her and she giggled.

"Hi Natsu." She returned his hug.

"Where have you been?" He asked looking at her annoyed. "We're supposed to be partners, why did you leave without me?"

Lucy frowned at his question. "Didn't anyone tell Natsu about what happened?" She looked around.

"Well – "Mira began.

"You should know the flaming idiot by now Lucy. You try to tell him anything and it's in one ear and out the other." She looked up at Gray smiling. "It's good to have you back, Lucy."

The blonde grinned up at him giving him a firm embrace. "I'm glad to be back." She then turned to the other two people standing at the entrance. Erza standing in shock as she merely stared. "You okay Erza?" The stellar mage asked concerned about her friend.

"Lucy!" She yelled as she ran over to her pulling her into a crushing hug. While the red-head's hugs generally hurt because of her armor this felt a bit more painful than the others but she knew exactly why. She could hear the woman's sobs and she wrapped her arms around her hugging her tightly. "We missed you so much Lucy." She whispered softly.

"I missed you." After the firm embrace she turned to see Lisanna walking closer, her expression a little sad.

"Welcome back Lucy." Lucy smiled at her, receiving a quick hug. "Since your back I guess I won't be needed on the team anymore, huh?" She spoke softly.

Lucy smiled. "No, just because I'm back doesn't mean you can't be a part of the team. It just means there's another member of team Natsu."

"Really? You mean it?" Lisanna looked at her hopeful.

"Of course I do."

"Alright! Enough with the sentiments bring out the booze and let's party!" Cana yelled. Everyone cheered, Mira bringing out the alcohol as the celebration began.

Lucy could only smile enjoying the fact that she was finally home with her family. She lifted up the strawberry smoothie Mira always made her taking a long drink, loving it's sweetness. Chaos soon began to ensue as a fight broke out and she tried to wipe her tears away, a week was too long to be away from them. Taking a breath she turned around setting the glass down and looked up at the picture of herself.

"Hey does that mean we should take this down since she's back?" Kinana asked Mira.

"No!" Lucy yelled causing the pair to look at her. "I like it there." She heard laughter beside her and looked up at Gray.

"I told you it'd be the perfect thing as a memento for Lucy." The blonde flushed at his words, turning away.

"Oh, alright, you can take it down." She grumbled out and she felt Gray put an arm around her, giving her a hug before returning to the fight.

"Lu-cy." Cana slurred as she sat down beside her, pulling her in for a hug. "It's good to have you back, girl. We really missed you."

"I missed you too. I know the time difference is much greater here but even though I was only gone for a bit over a week it felt longer and I don't ever want to be away from Fairy Tail for that long again."

Cana chuckled. "Yeah, we'd hate to have you gone again.

"Oh, Lucy. That reminds me." Mira walked over to her a little hesitant. "I know it was a request but with everything that happened –well I ended up telling the –"She was cut off by someone.

"Lucy." Upon hearing her name the celestial mage turned surprised to see the Raijinshu. "Could we please speak to you for a moment?" Evergreen asked and the blonde nodded her head, slipping off the bar stool and following the trio up the steps and onto the second floor. She noticed that they were alone as well.

"Please sit." Freed indicated for her to sit in a chair, albeit reluctant the blonde took a seat and looked up at them curious.

"Is something wrong?" She asked, letting her curiosity slip into her voice.

"There are a few things we wanted to talk to you about." Evergreen spoke.

"About what you did for us." Bickslow spoke looking nervous.

"We, the thunder god tribe want to –"

"No!" Lucy yelled cutting off Freed and surprising them. She took a breath calming herself. "I'm sorry." Her voice softer now. "But I didn't do it so that you could thank me, or for you to feel like your indebted to me or some other crazy reason you may have." She looked up at the group. "I did it because you're my family. All of you, regardless of our past, you all mean everything to me and I did it because I _could_ do it. I could do something for the family that has taken such good care of me and given me so much. Nothing else. So please, don't thank me."

Freed gave her a gentle smile. "Despite what you say we still want to thank you Lucy." He walked over to her lifting her hand and pressing a kiss to it. "So, thank you Lucy, for taking care of us." She smiled at him and he turned to leave.

"Thanks, cosplayer." She giggled at Bickslow and watched him follow Freed, the pair walking away. Lucy turned to Evergreen who had now taken a seat on the couch. She watched the fairy pat the seat beside her and she stood walking over, taking the seat beside the brunette.

"Lucy, I first do want to thank you for taking care of us, all four of us." Lucy smiled at her. "I also want to talk to you about something else." She said softly. "About what happened at the guild the day you left."

Lucy tensed, looking away from her. "You mean when I had – I –"

"When you confessed to Laxus." She nodded her head.

"It was just something I blurted out, okay? I didn't mean to make Laxus feel uncomfortable or anything. I couldn't come up with anything else and it just came, flying out of my mouth. So just tell him to disregard it and don't worry about my silly little confession."

"I don't appreciate you doing that to Laxus." Lucy flinched slightly at her hard tone. "But I can also tell that you're lying. Something is going on and I want to know whether you meant it or not." Evergreen's tone softened and Lucy flushed, turning to look at the brunette she let out a sigh nodding her head deciding to reveal the truth to her.

"To be honest, while it was happening, I was panicking. I didn't want Mira to let you guys know I did it because I didn't want you to feel guilty that I had to assume the particles or for having to leave or for you to feel like you had to be indebted to me for saving your life. I just wanted that to be just something that happened and to see you guys again. I've enjoyed watching the three of you and how you interact with Laxus." She giggled. "The way Laxus always seems to be annoyed at everything. The way he takes down Natsu with just one hit." She began fiddling with her skirt. "At first, yes it was something I blurted out in a panic but after I left while I was in recovery and had time to think – I wondered why was that the first thing that came to my mind? It took a few days but then I realized that I do in fact love Laxus." She confessed. "I don't know when it happened. He had done so much, the events on Tenrou, during the Grand Magic Games – what he did there I'll never forget. The fact that he put himself in danger by inhaling those particles, each moment I could tell Laxus had changed. That he had become a better person and a true member of Fairy Tail."

"So, then do you really love Laxus or do you just hold high regard for him because of what he's done for us."

Lucy bit her lip. "Probably both. I think it started out as being thankful for everything he had done and then before I even had time to properly register the fact it turned into love. I fell in love with him because he's an amazing man and someone I would like to be with –f-for the rest of my life." She finished with a heavy blush causing Evergreen to smile at her, happy with her response.

"So then the fact that he's incredibly sexy has had no influence on your thoughts of him?" The brunette teased and laughed as Lucy blushed harder.

"Maybe a little – but you can't fault me for that!" She retaliated. "The guy is just – and– if Adonis were man, Laxus would be it."

Evergreen burst into a fit of laughter unable to hold it causing Lucy to flush, looking away. How much more embarrassing could this possibly get? She had just confessed her feelings for Laxus to Evergreen and who knew what the woman would do with the information. It took a few moments for Evergreen to regain her composure and she sat grinning at the blonde for a bit.

"I'm glad to hear you feel that way about him." Lucy looked at her curious about the meaning of her words she opened her mouth to say something but the brunette shook her head. "We don't have on chosen yet, but would you like to come on a job with us?"

Lucy blinked surprised. "Really? Are you sure?"

Evergreen nodded. "I'm sure. I think it would be fun. It would give us a chance to bond with you and get to know you better." Lucy frowned at her words but decided not to question it since Evergreen seemed to not want her asking questions.

"I'd like that – well as long as Natsu doesn't have a job planned out for us already."

"Skip it." Unable to help it she looked at the woman curious. "Tell him you've already accepted a job with us. You can go on a job with him afterwards."

"O-kay." She replied slowly, nodding her head.

"Good. I'll let the others know I'm sure they'll be glad to –"

"Lucy?" The pair turned to see who interrupted them.

* * *

He sat behind his desk glaring at the mountain of paperwork on his desk. He loathed paperwork but his grandfather insisted that in order for him to ever be considered for becoming master – not that he wouldn't – he would have to take part in guild responsibilities A.K.A. do the paperwork I refuse to do.

Letting out an irritated growl he began his work, there was paperwork from the magic council, financial statements, complaints because Fairy Tail –mostly the damn fire ball – had destroyed something else. He was going to end up with a headache by the end of the night because of the _years_ of paperwork that had been just tossed aside and ignored because of the guild masters.

As the hours ticked by he was starting to grow annoyed with the loudness downstairs, how the hell was he supposed to concentrate with all the ruckus? Finishing up one report he was about to begin another when he was blessed with absolute silence, feeling thankful he wasn't even going to question why everything had gone silent he was just going to be grateful and get more work done.

Of course the silence had lasted all but five minutes before there was a loud bang followed by chorus of cheering and he knew they were celebrating something. While he didn't mind celebration sometimes the guild celebrated things a bit too much. Putting another completed report off to the side his ears were assaulted with the sound of Evergreen laughing loudly.

Shaking his head and giving a stretch to relax his body as he inhaled he froze as a particular scent entered his nose. Was it – had she -? Getting up from his desk he left his office and walked down the hall he could smell the familiar scent of strawberries waft into his nose and he hoped that someone hadn't sprayed an excessive amount of strawberry scented perfume on them.

"We don't have one chosen yet, but would you like to come on a job with us?" He heard Evergreen ask someone and it made him frown.

"Really? Are you sure?" He swallowed, it was her voice.

"I'm sure. I think it would be fun. It would give us a chance to bond with you and get to know you better." What the hell was that damn woman planning?

"I'd like that – well as long as Natsu doesn't have a job planned out for us already." He froze momentarily and briefly wondered if it was Lisanna she was talking to. Continuing out he found the lounge and he stared at the pair sitting on the couch.

"O-kay." She replied slowly, nodding her head.

"Good. I'll let the others know I'm sure they'll be glad to –"

"Lucy?" He questioned and the pair turned toward him and he could only stare a moment in disbelief. She was really here?

"L-Laxus." She squeaked out blushing and he noticed Evergreen smile at her.

"I'll leave you two alone." She stood up. "I've got to go talk to Freed and Bickslow, let them know you agreed." She waved to Lucy before heading downstairs leaving him alone with the celestial mage. He watched her shift nervously and it made him wonder about her confession and whether or not she had actually meant her words.

He walked over to the couch. "Mind if I sit here?" She shook her head and he sat beside her, looking around the lounge before letting his eyes land on her. She was still nervous. He cleared his throat and she looked up at him. "Lucy I – Thank-"

"No." She interrupted him and he blinked at her. "I'm going to tell you what I did the Raijinshu. I didn't do it for you to thank me, feel like your indebted to me or anything like that. I did it because you guys are my family. Yeah we've had a rough past but you guys mean the world to me and Fairy Tail has given me so much." She swallowed and he noticed her eyes starting to water. "I've never been happier in my entire life being here with you makes me feel like the happiest person alive." She took a shaky breath and looked up at him. "Especially you Laxus." She said softly.

He stared at her, his mind taking in her words. She meant it then? She meant her confession to him that day over two years ago? He opened his mouth to say something when she spoke.

"I know my confession a couple years ago was pretty random and sudden. Probably something you're used to." She mumbled her last sentence. "But I- I was serious. I don't know when it happened or even how it happened but I think it started on Tenrou. With what you did for us. Then each event that passed I grew to view you differently, I was amazed at how much you changed and before I even could comprehend it – I f-fell in love with you." He noticed her cheeks turn a dark shade of pink. "I know I'm just some girl in your guild, someone you probably haven't really noticed but – I want to let you know in the very least that even if you don't return my feelings. I love you Laxus Dreyer." She looked away from him and slowly started to get off the couch.

It took him less than a second to reach out and grab her wrist, stopping her from going any further than standing by the couch. She turned and looked at him surprised by his actions. He quickly pulled her to him, catching her and pulling her onto his lap, a smirk on his lips as she blushed.

"I didn't do what I did for Fairy Tail." He confessed and she blinked looking at him confusion and surprise on her face.

"You didn't?" She queried.

"Well, some of it I did for Fairy Tail." He amended. "But it was mostly for you. I wanted to keep you safe." He looked into her brown orbs, enjoying her blushing face.

"Y-You wanted to keep me safe?" He nodded his head.

"You may think I haven't noticed you but I've had my eye on the gorgeous busty blonde newbie since she first came to this guild." Lucy flushed a deeper shade of red.

"Hey!" She frowned and he chuckled at the fact it took her a moment to take in his words.

"When I found out what you did for us it frustrated me. I had done it to protect you and Fairy Tail and then you ended up being the one to suffer – something I never wanted." Lucy looked away from him.

"I'm sorry." She whispered softly and he grasped her chin turning her face back to him.

"Don't be." She looked up into his eyes. "Thank you." He whispered before pressing a chaste kiss to her lips. He pulled away briefly before pressing another kiss to her perfect lips, his hand releasing its hold on her to wrap around her, pulling her closer to deepen it.

He felt her hands cup his face as she kissed him, her lips parting effortlessly allowing him to taste the strawberry smoothie he'd always seen her drink. Reaching up he cupped the back of her head, tilting his head to the right he pulled her closer pushing his tongue deeper into her mouth. She moaned softly and his hand immediately grasped her thigh keeping himself in control, he began to slow their kiss needing to calm himself down lest he become tempted to do more than kiss her. He pulled away from her breathlessly and she giggled, his eyes opening to look at her. "What?"

"I was just thinking about how right I was." She smiled at him.

"About what?"

"About how kissing you would make me melt and turn into a puddle of goo." He chuckled at her before claiming her lips again, her delicious, lips molding to his perfectly.

"I love you Lucy."

"I love you too Laxus." He kissed her chastely.

"Come on, you can come keep me company while I'm holed up in my office doing paper work." She giggled and slid off his lap, entwining her fingers with his when he took her hand, walking with him to his office. She had two years to make up to him and he wasn't going to let her out of his sight until then.

"Just out of curiosity." He glanced down at her. "The thunder god tribe – they knew didn't they?" He shrugged his shoulders.

"Maybe." He smiled at her giggle and waited for her to enter his office, closing the door behind him, making a mental note to send Mira a thought projection to have dinner for the two of them brought up to his office – and most likely meals for the next few days.

He picked up some paper work and sat on his small couch leaning against the arm of it, pulling her to him so she sat between his legs – surprised when she changed positions lying on her stomach she rested her arms on his chest, her head lying atop. Getting comfortable he lifted up a report and began reading it, half listening to her when she began talking a few minutes later bored of the silence and drawing random odd shapes on his chest.

Finishing most of the report in his hand he felt his lips twitch as an idea came to mind and figuring his grandfather wouldn't mind him taking a break for a while he swiftly tossed his paperwork aside and pulled her in for a kiss. Quickly flipping their positions then laying out a full on tickle attack, loving the beautiful sound of her laugh and the way she called out his name. After a few minutes of his torture he looked down at her a grin on his face as she smiled back up at him, her chest rising and falling as she caught her breath. Leaning down he captured her lips in another kiss, pulling away to look at her once more, letting her see just how much he loved her. Leaning down he brushed his nose against hers. "I love you Lucy Heartfilia." He murmured against her lips before claiming them once more.

* * *

**Well that was the third and final chapter of Saving Confessions. I hope you all enjoyed it! :D**


End file.
